CROSS-REFERENCE TO RELATED APPLICATIONS
Reference is hereby made to:
(1) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 596,868, entitled FILM VIDEO PLAYER WITH ELECTRONIC STROBE LIGHT by L. Frank et al., filed on Apr. 4, 1984, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,594,614 and
(2) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 730,029, entitled FLASH TUBE SIMMER CIRCUITRY FOR A FILM VIDEO PLAYER ELECTRONIC STROBE LIGHT by D. Johnson et al., filed on May 3, 1985, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,929, issued Nov. 18, 1986.